The present invention relates to an endpiece for dispensing and spraying liquid pharmaceuticals.
More particularly, the invention applies to an endpiece of the type comprising a tubular element provided at a free first end with a spray nozzle and at its second end with a rotary coupling connecting it with the internal delivery duct of a pushbutton for fitting on the top of the outlet tube of a tapping member mounted on said receptacle.
Unfortunately, such endpieces do not provide a closed position, thereby giving rise to a risk of accidental spraying and thus of liquid flowing out in untimely manner.
An object of the present invention is to solve that technical problem in effective manner.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by means of an endpiece of the above type in which the rotary coupling is constituted by a core having a cylindrical cavity fitted to said pushbutton in communication with the internal delivery duct, and in which the second end of the tubular member is engaged in touching and rotary manner, which second end is provided with means for opening said duct.
In a particular embodiment, said cylindrical cavity contains an axial rod secured to the pushbutton for being engaged inside the second end of said tubular element while leaving an intermediate space through which the pharmaceutical is transferred.
According to an advantageous characteristic, said internal delivery duct opens out laterally into said cavity via an ejection orifice.
Preferably, the tubular element and the pushbutton comprise snap-fastening members suitable for co-operating releasbly to position the second end in an angular position in which it closes the delivery duct.
In another embodiment, said cavity is defined by the wall of a cylindrical spout projecting from the side wall of the pushbutton.
In a variant, the wall of said spout carries a peripheral ring for co-operating by snap-fastening in a groove of complementary profile formed in the wall of the tubular element to ensure that the second end of the tubular element is properly positioned and held in said cavity.
In another variant, the second end of the tubular element is provided with an outer coaxial sleeve defining an intermediate space in which the cylindrical spout of the pushbutton is received.
In yet another embodiment, said means for opening the delivery duct is constituted by a discontinuity in the wall of the second endpiece of the tubular element leaving a lateral passage for the liquid pharmaceutical.
In a first variant, said discontinuity is in the form of a gap formed over an angular fraction of the wall of the tubular element.
In another variant, said discontinuity is in the form of a reduction in wall thickness formed over an angular fraction of the wall of the tubular element.
According to another characteristic, said tubular element possesses an intermediate zone that is bent or articulated.
Preferably, a position in which the internal delivery duct is closed corresponds to the first end of the tubular element being pointed downwards.
According to another characteristic, the length of the tubular element engaged in said cylindrical cavity is determined in such a manner as to leave an empty space between the end wall of said cavity and the longitudinal edge of said second end.
The endpiece of the invention can be pointed in a wide variety of ways, thus making it easier to take medicine in various open positions that are suitable for spraying.
In contrast, the endpiece preferably possesses a single lockable closed position corresponding to the tubular element pointing downwards, thus making the packaging assembly (receptacle plus endpiece) as compact as possible for storage.